


Closing Time: 24.1

by wi1dmoon



Series: Closing Time [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: 直接延續了 24.0，這基本上就是同一個系列的故事，和 《In My Remains》的時間線重疊，分開看或許無所謂，但其實我個人推薦（？）對照看，他們總會有些關連。同樣的，24是 Eggsy 的年紀；後面的編號其實是我書寫的時間，現在沒有之前那麼像拼圖了（笑）那麼。這次要說什麼呢？那個小女孩，她在 Eggsy 的生命裡，我想能夠成為足夠重、重到能夠給他更多家人、依賴與疼愛的情感的一塊，所以，這次是她，和因為她的哥哥而進入她的生命的那些人之間的故事。他們的小公主。以及，我在一開始就選了 Grace 做為名字，結果後來正式字幕出來之後妹妹的名字是 Daisy。書裡為了統一所以就不改了（淚）我還是沒有存稿，開連載逼迫自己。同樣的，如果願意，歡迎給我一個 Kudos 讓我知道有人在看好嗎OAQ





	1. Chapter 1

在那一天之前，Eggsy從來沒有想過要讓Kingsman和自己的私人生活有所連結。

 

那開始於一個徹頭徹尾的突發事件。

Dean或許是被捲入了他那些街頭幫派的紛爭，在（Eggsy不屑地表示）缺乏質感的鬥毆中意外被刺了一刀。Eggsy對那個男人的傷勢不甚關心，甚至連口頭慰問都意興闌珊，但Michelle的緊張多多少少讓他有些同情，青年接下了在家照顧妹妹的任務，讓母親能夠安心趕赴醫院。

比起一定程度上總是無視孩子存在的Dean，Grace本就和年長她許多的兄長更親，Eggsy有時會想，母親對妹妹的教育方式可能就和她當年對待年幼的自己一樣，總是試圖保護卻又總是不知所措，他不止一次注意到母親把妹妹小心翼翼放在遠離Dean的位置，一如她當年會把自己藏在Dean不容易注意的角落，倒不是那個男人有過傷害他們的前例──意外地，這種可能性似乎極高的傷害事件從沒真的在他們身上發生──，只是他對孩子的冷漠以及習以為常的粗暴可能的確讓一名母親本能地感覺不安，她隔出了他和孩子之間的安全距離，卻也同時把一部份的自己隔絕在孩子的生命之外。

「Egg，這個，」在這陣子以來已經習慣自己跑跑跳跳，所以也總不耐煩待在同一個位置上的Grace搖搖晃晃爬到Eggsy腿上，一邊往他嘴裡塞了片餅乾，「啊。」

下意識就先開口嚼食，青年先是覺得嘴裡的食物滋味熟悉，然後才想起是他在上次任務之後從安全屋帶回來的點心。他曾經偷偷和Roxy討論過這個，那多半是可以保存上好一陣子的餅乾，有時也有加重糖份比例的常溫蛋糕，他已經不止一次在安全屋的桌上看到，他猜想或許這是Kingsman的某種傳統，即使行動組員出門在外也應維持紳士優雅生活之類聽來愚蠢的口號體現，但，管他的，Eggsy吞下嘴裡的餅乾之後又自己撈起一片維也納酥餅，「下次真得問問他們是在哪裡買的，」可能會貴得要命，他想，但他一邊抹去Grace嘴邊的功克力碎屑，看著她小小的雙手開心捧著香蕉磅蛋糕的模樣，他決定這種奢侈應該是Kingsman的薪水足以支付的享受。

「Gracie下午想做什麼呢？帶JB去散步、在公園和那隻煩人的小狗玩，然後去吃點冰淇淋再回家？」他讓年幼的妹妹留在大腿上，時不時伸手撥開她試圖抓下自己眼鏡的手，刻意不讓自己回想昨天離開時Harry看來好像比之前紅潤了些許的臉色。

其實他已經持續了同樣的行程好幾天：晨起，出門運動後簡單的早午餐，邊讀完新聞邊陪Grace玩一會兒，然後帶著午餐在Harry位於肯辛頓的屋子待上一整個下午。  
駐守在那裡的醫療組員在幾天前給了他簡短的訊息，Galahad的況狀良好，神經反應也比預期的樂觀，他有可能醒來，雖然一切都還無法確定，但他可能醒來。  
這毫無疑問，是自Eggsy獲知Harry並未真的在那一槍下死去後所聽到最好、最令他激動的消息。

「冰淇淋，」小女孩光是聽到這個字眼就開心地咯咯直笑，Eggsy終於因此稍微有了微笑的心情。明天，或傍晚，等母親回來之後他還是可以再過去看看，他勉力壓下前往肯辛頓的衝動，順手抱起妹妹準備動手給兩人弄點簡單的午餐。

『Eggsy。』

那個聲音直接就在腦中響起，Eggsy手上才拿起的杯子應聲滑落，他飛快蹲低的同時用左手把它抄了回來，「操！Merlin！你能不能先警告我一聲？」

『抱歉。我以為你逼我答應，不論何時，在Harry有清醒跡象時立刻通知你，指的是不論何時，』那人平穩的聲線一時難以判斷是不是帶有惡意，Eggsy這次真的失手摔了那隻馬克杯，玻璃落地的聲響恰巧掩蓋了那人久違浮現的柔軟腔調，和尾音幾不可察的動搖，『醫療人員報告，他對神經測試有一些微弱反應，Morgan很快就到，你來嗎？』

「你開玩笑嗎？」他咬著牙，好不容易才能擠出不帶咒罵的句子，懷裡的Grace一臉困惑地拍著他的臉但他全然無視了她，「我馬上到。」

『車在樓下，』Kingsman的魔法師，暫時代理的Arthur沉聲說，『你可以把她帶來。』

Eggsy傻了幾秒才想起自己還把Grace抱在手上而Merlin無疑早就看見了一切，他抓下眼鏡，愣愣看著困惑不安的妹妹，詭異的非現實感緩慢追上了他，「Gracie寶貝，陪我去個地方好嗎？那邊會有很多你不認識的大人，但他們都是好人，那很……重要。」

Grace大概根本沒有聽懂，事後Eggsy這麼想，但那時的他完全沒有多餘心力能夠顧及那些。小小的女孩伸手環住他的頸子，「好，」她說，Eggsy緊緊抱著她，直到她開始扭動試圖掙脫，才大步跑下樓跳上早等在那裡的無人計程車。


	2. Chapter 2

「Eggsy？」

年長的紳士有些困惑地眨著眼睛就像久歇的眼簾還沒能找回正確運動的頻率，在室內柔和的燈光下，那雙澄明如琥珀的眼睛彷彿映進深深淺淺的暗綠，他啞聲讀出青年的名字，原本坐在他床邊發愣的Eggsy猛地跳起身，「Harry?!」他撲到床邊抓起男人的手，另一手已經按下早被他好好放在一旁的緊急按鈕。

「你還在？我家？」粗礪的嗓音聽來疲憊不堪，就像這段時間的沉睡不曾真正帶來安穩休憩，那位紳士幾乎要露出微笑，而那笑意還沒能真正傳進眼底便已無聲消弭。

Valentine？  
死了，一切都結束了！  
多少？他問。  
教堂、平民、屠殺。  
「多少？」  
40。

Harry的名字在那個男人柔軟的帶著蘇格蘭腔調的嗓音裡擴散宛如滲進清水的彩墨，來不及在沉默的紳士眼底渲成熟稔暖褐﹐現實的雙手在他蒼白的雙頰落下，糾纏額前的髮綹爬進乾涸的喉嚨撫摸他倉促跳動的心臟，發皺皮膚包裹的枯指捧來石榴放置嘴邊，他在幻境中張口吞嚥，疏離的瞳孔在薄薄的眼皮下看見一望無際藍得炫目的天空。

「Harry？Harry?!Harry──！！！」

在那些分秒，非常短的一小段時間，Eggsy可以感覺到身邊有人在快速移動，那些行動如此鎮定如此井然有序，宛如這一切都是精心安排的場景而場上所發生的一切只是招徠憎恨的惡作劇。他的右手手臂被碰了一下而他幾乎沒有思考那可能會是什麼，右肩微沉的同時他的身體往斜偏了幾度，左腳腳背反向橫掃，右拳俐落砸進有著柔軟彈性的肉體，有個聲音錯愕地痛叫了聲落向地面，青年投向前方──或者說，就是投向那不知何時已被人群掩蔽大半的那人身上──的視線沒有絲毫動搖，即使略微移動也只是想要閃開那些膽敢阻擋在他和那人之間的障礙，他往前踩了一步，全憑本能反應，有一隻手抓住他的肩膀而他想也沒想就反肘猛擊，有個悲嗚響在他身後幾步。  
他沒有任何感覺。

「天殺的Merlin！把他給我弄出去！」

那個聲音即使在此時依然乾淨鎮定地不可思議，試圖前進的青年沒能意識到「他」指的究竟是誰，卻對那人的名字起了反應，他在停下的瞬間茫然轉頭，那個男人就站在更遠幾步的地方，失去表情的臉龐彷彿時間在那短暫的幾秒、或許幾分鐘，仁慈又殘忍地把他獨自捨棄在川流狹縫而他甚至就連踉蹌跟上都失去力氣。「Merlin……」

「Merlin！」一道黑影隨著怒吼和幾個忍不住的抽氣砸來，Kingsman的魔法師在皺眉的瞬間直覺伸手從半空攫下不明物體，仔細一看才發現是一只裝飾精緻金箔的紅色麂皮高跟鞋，他可能傻了一小會兒才看向暴怒的女巫及她身邊快速操作儀器的組員，視線避無可避地停在他們包圍的中心，在那個人身上，他不確定有多久，女巫指彩華豔的手指指出的方向終於引導他分了一點心轉開視線，那個青年在那裡，Merlin腦中有個角落清楚知道但他不知為何就是無法真正的、直接面對他。

**「出。去。」**

Morgan的聲音前未所有的嚴厲，Merlin並不是真的對此毫無警覺，只是那依然困難，就算他是Merlin──或正因他是Merlin──，這依然不受他控制的困難，Merlin恨極了這個而他卻對這一切無能為力，他恨極了無能為力。他在原地停了一會兒，短短的幾秒，儀器並不平穩的小噪音和組員們壓低音量卻含帶不安的對話宛如凝結在腳底的沼澤，寒氣滲進衣料爬上皮膚，他可以走上前，命令他們離開好讓他可以看見、可以把那人抓起來狠狠搖晃從地獄把他拖回可笑的爛泥般的世界，他可以、

那個青年在他不遠的前方小聲地、痛苦地抽氣，Merlin之前不能真正注視他，但就在那一瞬間，視線終於落在他身上的瞬間，他的存在和痛楚突然如此巨大而沉重到或許沒有人、沒有任何人能夠再次別開頭去。他在自己發現之前已經安靜靠近那個青年，要碰觸他比一開始以為的容易得多，Merlin伸出手，掌底捉握的手臂倏地緊繃，又在確認只是Merlin時順從地垂下頭。  
這毫無邏輯可言。Merlin沒有多餘的心力思索心底那一點微小的迷惘，對青年宛若本能的服軟和那些到底帶來了什麼，他只能確定在現在，他至少可以拉住一個人而那從來就是他最擅長的。

男人把Eggsy帶離那個他們或許都不能繼續多待上一秒的房間，就在色調沉靜的走廊上，那個青年在他身邊無聲顫抖彷彿失去庇護的雛鳥，Merlin不知道自己為什麼這麼做，可能是因為青年身上散發的恐懼幾乎直接讓他回想起當年──在他們都還很年輕、心高氣傲的當年，鋒芒盡現的Galahad在他眼前捲進一個他沒能注意到的爆炸，當時的主刀醫師甚至得揮舞手術刀才能把當時狂燥的自己逼出病房──，他的手落在青年頭上，手掌滑過那些金棕色的、柔軟的頭髮，指尖落在後頸，就在頸椎末端小小的凹陷上，青年可能是在這些動作或就只是在他掌底平靜下來，他抬頭安靜盯著那扇闔上的房門，一句話也沒有說。

直到那一瞬間，在他看著Eggsy用什麼樣子的眼神凝視那扇房門、等待那扇門再次開啟的瞬間，Merlin才終於了解，當年的自己有多麼害怕那個男人在眼前死去，而即使是經過這麼多年，他倆曾經並肩走過那麼、那麼多難以計數的危險之後的現在，他也依然感到害怕，怕到無法停下。


	3. Chapter 3

這不是最好的發展，當然也不是最壞。  
一度或許危急，在那人終於醒來卻又閉上眼睛那時。  
但，或許是女巫以現代科技之姿舞動的魔力又一次強硬把那人拖回薛丁格的箱子，生與死懸於渾沌未明之境，非死亦非生，宛如他曾經睜開眼睛的須臾時刻只是夢境錯遺在現實的片段而沒有任何夢境曾經真的發生。

「穩定下來了，等吧。」Kingsman的女巫在一樓的長沙發上找到了她們的魔法師，她小心翼翼在神情疲憊的男人面前蹲下，確定他能清楚聽清自己說的每一個字，「我只能做到這樣，外傷的影響不大，如果是精神問題……」她聳聳肩，「我們之間你才是用魔法師當代號的那一個。」

他們共事與認識已經足夠久，久到Merlin能夠免於勉強跟隨意同安慰的玩笑，他很輕地閉了下眼睛，不去刻意掩飾其中的刺痛，「謝了。」

「這是我的工作。」她的態度乾脆，豐滿的嘴唇抿成薄薄的一線，聲音卻很輕柔，「或許得等上很久，或許很快，我只能保證我會讓他身體上有最好的照顧，做我們能做的吧。」

Melrin忍住了沒有伸手去揉緊繃過久而發酸的眉心，「嗯。」

「不用抱太多希望，也別放棄期待，」Morgan毫不含糊地說，這聽起來就像是整件事的結論。她停頓了下，鼻尖溫和地皺了起來，視線滑向Merlin大腿──正確來說，是把頭枕在Merlin腿上沉睡的小女孩──，「這可愛的小寶貝是從哪裡偷來的？」

「Unwin的妹妹。」他回答，Morgan有趣地笑了出來，「我沒想過會有小孩願意接近你。」

「……」Merlin沉默了幾秒，「老實說，我也沒想過。」

 

並不是Merlin主動注意到那個孩子。  
柔軟、溫暖的身體靠上右腿時他只差一點就要直接把未經允許的碰觸踢開，但他心裡畢竟有個只因為待在這間屋子裡就能鬆懈下來的角落，他很快地低頭掃了一眼，然後就停在那個角度一時有些不知怎麼反應。  
那是一個小女孩，Grace Baker，年幼Eggsy許多的妹妹。她的一切資料早在Meriln的資料庫裡完整建檔，但這卻是Kingsman的魔法師第一次親眼而不是隔著螢幕或照片看見這個孩子。  
他對她沒有想像，但她依然令他驚詫的嬌小和蒼白。隔著Eggsy眼鏡螢幕看見的她總是掛著大大小小不同的笑容，很少哭泣甚至不會尖叫，她在男人心裡有個疏離且不真實的影像，但那一切都在現在凝結成一個小小的、柔軟的團塊，她用雙手抱住他的大腿，整個身體緊貼上來，小巧的下巴靠著膝蓋，勉強把頭抬到能夠直視男人雙眼的高度，她就這樣安靜和他對視了好一會兒，Merlin才終於能夠警覺她的蒼白源於驚嚇。

他迅速環視周遭，一名站在門邊的醫療組員用些許不知所措的表情對他投出徵詢的視線，Merlin乾脆地對那人點點頭而他飛快鑽進病房裡，他想起自己的確讓Eggsy把她帶來，而之前青年將她暫時託給了幾名逗著她玩而她似乎也樂在其中的醫療組員。  
Merlin挪了下腿，小女孩貼著他動了一動卻完全不想鬆手反而抱得更緊，他在皺眉之前先看了眼身邊的Eggsy，青年盯著那扇門絲毫不動的目光專注近乎執拗，那姿態幾乎要讓人痛恨促成這景象的一切，Merlin忍不住跟著他看向那扇門，站在這裡無濟於事，他三十年前就已經清楚知道，只是那從來不會讓走開變得比較容易。  
他閉了閉眼，腿上的溫暖和重量有點像是一個和現實連繫的接口，Merlin低下頭，「嗨，Gracie，」他說，聲音很輕卻也足夠清晰，她皺著臉，隔了好久才「嗨」了小小一聲。

「妳想留在這裡嗎？」他低聲問，和她一起看向Eggsy，又因為那人的毫無回應一起轉回頭來。

「不想。」她小小聲回答，微弱地幾不可聞，他點點頭，「來，我們下樓，」他在小女孩握住他的手指時停了一停，「如果妳想，可以叫我Merlin。」

 

「她被嚇壞了，」Merlin說，搭在Grace肩頭的手指輕觸她柔軟的臉頰，對那些落在腿上的溫熱呼吸感到不可思議。

「被你嗎？」Morgan聽起來很認真，態度卻完全只是說笑，他們都對是什麼嚇到了這孩子心知肚明，令人不解地大概只有她選擇信賴的對象，但從某方面來說，那似乎也不是完全不可想像，「直覺不錯，」她說，一邊撫順女孩微亂的頭髮。

不置可否地聳聳肩，Merlin轉頭看了眼，雖然還帶有緊張感但已不像之前那樣充滿警戒的組員們正安靜徹回餐廳──他們在這裡佈置了一個臨時的據點，便利，不會造成太多影響，非常Morgan的指示──，毫不意外地，Eggsy不在那些沉默行動的人之中。  
「妳告訴他了？」他問。

「你以為我怎麼能順利下樓？我沒給他一針，就是說說。」她微微瞇起了眼睛，像是還沒決定要怎麼對待一個緊抱悲傷卻又敢於對她不敬的孩童，最終她的同情畢竟略佔上風，「雖然Galahad是他的推薦人……但說真的，我很少看到一個侯選生對他的推薦人這麼……忠誠。」

Merlin愣了很短的幾秒就像在這之前他從來沒想過這件事有什麼不對，那太過理所當然而Merlin在這之中站得太近，近到即使面對詢問也一時沒想到這竟足以產生困惑，「他……」他的聲音或許不必要的謹慎，「那有點特別，但他們的確很親近。」

「呣，」做為在另一方面掌握Kingsman最多秘密的女巫，她對人的好奇向來收放自如，她站起身，又像突然想起什麼似停下，「對了，」她的神情完美平衡在惱火與好笑之間，那讓她過於漂亮的眼睛透出些許詼諧，「第一次有人膽敢在我眼前揍我的組員，我個人欣賞他的勇氣，但不表示我可以就這樣原諒他的愚蠢。」

那聽起來很難判斷是不是個玩笑，也可能只是現在的Merlin沒有精神回應任何笑話，這反而讓那些冷靜感覺上太過於正式，「我很抱歉，請原諒他，」他很快地說，即使Morgan用一種被噎住般的驚嚇盯著他他也沒能發現其中的問題。

「……好……吧，改天我們再討論這個，」那回應不是勉強，更多是若有所思，她揮了揮手指，「這個隊的人是我親自挑的，和之前一樣，二十四小時駐守，有任何事──」

「我找得到妳。去吧。」

「試著開心點。」她說，聲音真誠而溫暖，她彎身在Merlin唇上留下一個吻而魔法師挑起眉，像在評估那之中戲弄和安慰的比重，「我心情沒糟到那程度，」他說，每一個字眼都果決、乾脆，平穩一如任何時刻的他，那終於讓他的同僚與朋友安心地放鬆了肩膀。

「還好，我畢竟對男人沒興趣。雖然偶爾是會覺得有點可惜，」她的笑容過於愉悅，那讓Merlin忍不住翻了個白眼，「但你依然是我的最愛。」

「滾。」

他只回應一個單字，全然冷靜和克制，Morgan嘖了一聲，「你讓我想起Kingsman有史以來最多騎士參與的賭局了，」她在Merlin安靜挑眉那瞬間識相地退了一步，「不是今天，我知道。我走了，別讓孩子一直睡在這。」

Merlin點點頭，目送她消失在玄關外，他就這樣安靜坐了不知多久，直到睡在他膝上的孩子不寧地掀動肩膀往外翻身，他迅速把她撈了回來而她在男人臂彎中猛地睜大眼睛就像睡去時同樣突然，「Eggsy，」她說，視線很快地在四周轉了一圈，嘴角往下拉垂的速度像是下一秒就會哭出聲來。

這實在不是他擅長的。Merlin在心裡歎息，一個小到一隻手就能輕鬆抱起的孩子，快要哭出來的孩子，還是個第一次見面就抱住自己大腿不放的孩子。  
「妳要Eggsy？」他問，比自己以為的更加輕柔。

「Eggsy。」她說，微弱卻很堅定，即使她在說出這個名字時不自覺地畏縮了一下而Merlin因而想起之前她受到驚嚇的主因，不想面對那個青年的衝動竟讓他自己也停了一小會兒，他搖搖頭，「Eggsy可能看起來很糟，妳可以留在這，和他們一起，」他指了下廚房裡的組員們，「我會把他帶下來。」

Grace歪著頭就像在思考他話中的意思，最終她有些遲疑地伸出手環住男人的頸子，「一起去。」

Merlin在喉嚨裡悶悶哼了一聲，一手環住Grace後背把她抱了起來，轉身走向通往二樓的樓梯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在我心裡的 Morgan 有個有趣的扮演者，之前被咆爺畫出來了所以有看咆爺本子的人大概就知道，但其實不知道也沒關係，就請自行理解（喂喂）


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin預期Eggsy看起來可能很糟。  
他親眼見過許多因為不堪重荷而受創的人，遠比任何人能想像的都要多，這大概也是某種職業傷害；他看見了Eggsy對Harry的──沒有別的形容，就是──仰慕，他多年的同僚與好友的確深具魅力，沒有人比Merlin自己更清楚了解，而他們兩人令人驚奇的契合，則讓他們即使接觸並不深甚至並不長久，也足夠在他們之間產生一股奇特的拉力，那可能多少源於Eggsy對Harry宛若天生的信賴，他彷彿本能地相信年長的紳士身上那些美好的特質，更把那些當成自己追隨的目標。  
這沒什麼不好，從某個層面上來說，騎士和他們的侯選生理因要有這樣的傳承與連結，只是就算是以圓桌為典的Kingsman，也不知從何時開始淡視了這份古典情懷。

Merlin預期Eggsy對Harry再次沉睡的反應可能很糟，他不覺得自己已經足夠了解這個青年，現在還不，但那些創痛反應太過熟悉──那幾乎、幾乎就像是Merlin自己，他甚至可以想像Eggsy乍聽到這個消息時的痛苦，或者說那其實那也是Merlin的痛苦，差別只在他還可以、還可以試著行動而不是僵在原地茫然四顧。  
他做了心理準備，但當他走上二樓，卻沒有在Harry的病房裡看見那個他原本以為會緊守在床邊的青年時，事情可能比他預期的更糟的憂慮還是讓他不自覺地緊繃起來。

「Eggsy？」他的聲音很低，比起叫喚更接近自問，他不想再次嚇到Grace，但女孩環在他頸子上的手臂還是微微收緊。他再一次看過病房，視線停在那個蒼白沉默的男人身上或許幾秒，也可能幾分鐘，或更久，頰邊溫暖而遲疑的碰觸慢吞吞把他拉回現實，他看向女孩澄亮的眼睛，「……抱歉。」

「痛痛走開，」她的小手留在男人臉頰上，輕拍的姿態就像對待另一個孩子，「走開。」

有一瞬間，很短的一瞬間，Merlin真切感覺到崩塌，在腳下、在核心、在組成他整個人的每一部份，而他對急墜向無底深淵的一切都徹底地無能為力。

「不哭哦，」Grace盯著他的眼神直率，帶著好奇和純然的憐憫，她伸手從口袋裡掏出一顆糖果，笨拙地拆開包裝塞進男人嘴裡，「給你一個糖果，不哭。」

錯愕的Merlin沒想到阻止，並不過度的甜香在口腔擴散，橙皮、生薑、肉桂、丁香、香草、紅酒，富含層次感的甜味留在舌尖，這必定是Eggsy帶給她的、本來放在安全屋裡的糖果，原本的配方不帶酒精，添進紅酒單純是為了Harry一句「這根本就是糖果版本的熱紅酒」，Merlin覺得有趣，從那之後這成了Galahad出任務時桌上常備的甜點之一。Merlin咬著那些久未入口的滋味，不知隔了多久，才因為感覺到懷裡有什麼在扭動著試圖掙脫，驚覺自己竟把臉埋在女孩肩上一時動彈不得。

女孩的小手摸上他垂下的頸子，為他後腦髮尾微刺的觸感咯咯發笑，「抱歉。」他說，莊重一如對待成人，女孩搖搖頭，「沒關係，Egg也會這樣。」

Egg指的是Eggsy，Merlin一直就知道但在此時他終於忍不住為此笑了出來，「下次我會給妳做沒放酒的糖果。」

「這是你做的嗎？」

「有些是，」他抱著她走出房間，Eggsy不可能避開他的注意力下樓離開，不在房裡、不在走廊，剩下的選擇極其有限。他走進Harry同樣位於二樓的書房，滿佔牆面的太陽報頭版是Harry賣弄自己戰績的方式，既迂迴又張狂，Merlin可以從每一個頭版的八卦頭條回想起那是什麼時候的什麼任務，那個人是怎麼把自己一次次投進各種危險，一次次拯救世界一次次回到這個地方，他可以因為那也是總在那個人身後的他自己。  
Merlin深吸了口氣強迫自己移開注意力，他轉而環視四周，那個身影很安靜、很規律，只是Merlin已經對這個地方太過熟悉，熟悉到就算只是一點微小的變化也能輕易引起他的注意。

那個青年就在那裡，在那張扶手椅旁靠牆的角落，雙手環抱膝蓋蜷坐著把自己折成小小的蒼白的殘骸般的緘默，就像是安靜而頑固的石頭，除了他一次又一次傾斜身體、肩膀沉沉砸上牆壁，而就連那動作也像是石頭因為他的表情和姿勢都毫不動搖，宛如所有那些拉扯般的撞擊、全然冷靜的沉默以及散發死去行星般柔順光芒的眼神成為凝結他的一切。

Merlin可以感覺到懷裡的Grace緊張地抓住自己的肩膀，那或許幫助了男人沒有真的被拖進那些溢滿空氣的悲傷，他很快地閉了下眼睛，一手安撫地拍拍Grace的背，他幾乎沒有考慮，就抱著她在Eggsy身邊的地上坐下，隔著一個拳頭左右的距離，停留在足夠讓他注意到自己的存在卻不侵入私人空間的位置。

「有一次，Harry在巴黎的協和廣場丟了一顆臭氣彈，」他說，一邊調整姿勢讓Grace坐在他盤起的腿上，或許是他的音調也可能是懷抱的體溫安撫了她，她靠在男人肩頭，圓而大的眼睛直直盯著Eggsy，在Merlin說話時乖巧地點著頭。

「他想快速疏散人群，但就算加上支援的行動組員，他們也只有五個人，要疏散為數眾多的各國遊客是不可能的，更何況他還有幾個逃竄的恐怖份子得對付，」Merlin平穩的語氣和他在任務時略帶強勢的理智截然不同，不帶太多情緒卻驚人地柔和，可能是因為Grace在他懷裡，可能是因為他述說的內容，也可能只是因為他正坐在Harry的書房而Eggsy在他身邊，他從眼角看見Eggsy抬起頭，緩慢聚焦的眼彷彿只是本能尋找聲音的起源，Merlin很快地聳聳肩，「所以，臭氣彈。簡單、有效，不具殺傷力，他把那玩意兒丟在噴水池附近，不到十分鐘就把廣場那一角整個淨空，是我看過最有效率的驅離方式。」

「……Kingsman讓特務隨身帶著臭氣彈？」Eggsy開口，微啞的嗓音在嘴唇間滾動像是一時遺忘正確發聲的方式，Merlin微微彎起嘴角，「搶來的。」

青年又睜大了些的眼露出被勾起的好奇，「美國領事館，」Merlin說，卻不打算多做解釋，「那味道實在太噁心，就連Harry自己也避不掉，不過賠上一套西裝卻逮到目標，還額外賺到一匹馬的愛，想想其實相當划算。」

短暫的停頓明顯就是在等Eggsy的好奇心發作，青年不自覺地稍微坐直身子，「馬？」

「廣場的巡警是騎警，在那個地方，騎馬遠比其他交通工具便利，」Merlin若無其事地瞥了他一眼，手指指向牆上的某張報紙，Eggsy順著看去，印刷字體寫著「另一個小王子（Another little prince）」青年看著那幾個字有些發愣，「他拉下一個騎警，『借用』了那匹馬，事後還能說服那幾位騎警他『只是意外被捲入的業餘愛好者』，我以為蘇格蘭場已經夠隨便了。」

男人適度的譏諷過於自然，青年沒有注意到自己終於能夠稍微彎起嘴角，即使只是一點點毫無自覺的鬆懈，「所以Harry在協和廣場騎著搶來的馬追恐怖份子，」他小聲說。

「是的，而且他堅持那匹即使他像是剛從糞坑被撈出來也還是黏著他不放的馬愛上他了，」Merlin甚至都不掩飾聲音裡的鄙視，「所以他把牠帶回來了。」

「……他，把一匹活生生的馬帶回來？」

「從巴黎，對，找了我不少麻煩，」那聽來幾乎顯得懷念，「很多年前的事了。」

Eggsy安静了一小會兒，視線移向另一張報紙，「這個呢？逮住了（Gotcha）？」

「墨西哥，幾個毒梟，一堆爆炸，沒什麼好玩的，」Merlin很快地看了一眼後回答。

「哦，」青年盯著滿牆的報紙頭版發了好一會呆，「你們……認識了多久……」

那不是個問句卻隱約帶有好奇，Merlin很輕很輕地瞇起了眼睛。

那是個春日未近，陰雨不斷的日子。  
那名青年收起雨傘在老Merlin的抱怨聲中緩步走來，深藍斜紋的訂製西裝只在左肩肩頭溼了一片，「和人聊了幾句，」他說，聲音從容、乾淨，「所以，這就是你的新人？」  
那雙彷彿被雨水浸透的眼睛是溼潤的焦糖顏色，靜靜散發和他們的主人同樣低調濃烈的自我彰顯，「Galahad，」他伸出手，姿態宛如從未遭受拒絕以致對其毫無概念的王者，「很高興認識你。」  
當時同樣年輕的Merlin握住那隻手，直到很久之後才想起那人沒有為遲到道歉，一次也沒有。

「不記得了。」Merlin沉聲說，有個重量落在肩頭，然後他才發現Grace不知何時趴在胸口沉沉睡了過去，他把她抱高了些而Eggsy看著他、他們，好一會兒才能理解眼前的景象，「你帶著Grace。」

「嗯，她給了我糖果。」

「糖……啊，我從安全屋拿的。」

「我知道，」Merlin聳聳肩，「那些糖裡頭放了酒，下次我會做不含酒精的給她。」

那些話裡夾帶令人好奇的資訊但Eggsy忽視了那些，他聽著他說出 _下次_ 而那感覺如此稀鬆平常，現實感在這一刻終於真正追上了他，他還是抱著雙腿坐在那兒，只是投向前方的目光不再失焦渾噩，他注視滿佔牆面的頭版報紙，不知隔了多久才又開口，「Harry又睡著了，Merlin。」

「遲到是他的壞習慣，改不過來的，」Merlin說，一如平常的冷靜、乾脆，他抱著Grace站了起來，小心環著女孩的背不讓她被突然的移動驚醒，他低頭看向青年，那雙仰望自己的綠眼睛在Harry木質色系的書房裡像是薄薄裹上一層焦糖的顏色，「下樓？」他問。

「好，」他咕噥，Merlin沒有直接轉身而是抱著Grace等到他站起身來，Eggsy跟上他移動的腳步，從肩側看見那個男人平靜地把Grace調整成好好靠在肩窩的角度，而直到這一瞬間，他終於、終於能夠開始覺得這一切可能不那麼令人絕望。


End file.
